


Work For It

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek likes going to the gym or working out at home, especially because it gives him a chance to be alone with a very sweaty Stiles. But some mornings Stiles doesn’t want to join him. But, after a slightly heated argument, Derek finds a way to compromise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these Tumblr posts:   
>  http://fuckyeahsterekfanart.tumblr.com/post/149580239893/perpetualperversions-i-blame-tumblr-for-this  
>  http://celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/153471692921/ryvetted4-stiles-didnt-wanna-go-to-the-gym

“You’re such a slob!” Derek shouted, his voice resonating throughout the house.

Isaac leant out of his bedroom, glancing down the hallway at Jackson. They both frowned in confusion.

Isaac mouthed, ‘What’s going on?’

Jackson shrugged.

Boyd and Erica poked their heads out of their bedroom.

“You’re over exaggerating,” came Stiles’ voice, not nearly as loud as their alpha’s but clearly raised in defence.

“Stiles, you are the only human in this household, you don’t have the physical advantages we do,” Derek argued. “You can’t just binge eat take out, greasy food, and literally _everything_ with sugar in it without working it off; you’ll get sick. And not sick as in a cold or the flu, as in hurling up your guts from eating too much, heart attacks, type 2 diabetes, high cholesterol, atherosclerosis, and everything else that that entails.”

“I work out almost every other day, but – being human – I don’t have the unlimited stamina that you guys do,” Stiles countered. “Saturated fats can be good for you; they encourage liver functionality, help your immune system, and increase testosterone levels. The last of which, you have never shown any problem with.”

“You’re incorrigible!”

“Screw this,” Erica hissed. “I’m going to see what’s going on.”

She pulled the bedroom door open and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, the boys quickly following. She pounced into the kitchen and rolled her eyes at the sight of Stiles cramming a slice of cold pizza into his mouth as he juggled bottles of soda and a carton of juice, packets of chips, a punnet of strawberries, and various other containers and bottles.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Stiles said around a mouthful of food. “If you want to go and work out, then go, but I’m not feeling up to it today.”

“Stiles, you have to do _something_ ,” Derek continues, refusing to step down from the argument. “You can’t just gorge all day.”

“Well, I can, but I wasn’t planning to. Although, I might be tempted to unless you can convince me otherwise.”

Derek looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He paused, biting into his lip as he drew in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. A glint a mischief passed across his face as the man smirked.

"Kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute,” Derek said sultrily. “Do you want to work out?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment. He began to nod slowly before the bobbing of his head sped up and he nodded enthusiastically.

Derek’s grin grew wider as he stepped forward. He chuckled and crossed the small kitchen to Stiles’ side. He set his hands on the boy’s hips and brought his lips to Stiles’, capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck, using his weight to pull the man closer.

Derek’s hand eagerly kneaded Stiles’ ass before his broad palms slid down to the boy’s firm thighs and hoisted them around Derek’s waist.

Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s raven black hair and pulled him closer.

Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lower lip and the boy heeded.

“I’m going to be sick,” Erica muttered as she turned and ran away.

Derek jumped with surprise, pulling back from the kiss and turning to face their audience.

“Are you enjoying what you’re seeing?” Derek growled.

“Yeah,” Jackson and Isaac replied in unison while Erica screamed, “No,” from the top of the stairs.

Boyd rolled his eyes and followed Erica back up to their room.

“I have a question,” Isaac piped up. “How many calories does sex burn?”

Stiles piped up at the question. “Please tell me it’s a lot, or at least enough to satisfy you because I would be more than happy to have sex.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“It depends on how physical it gets and many other variables like how long you last, room temperature, body weight, etc,” Derek answered. “Usually, it’s about a hundred to two hundred calories every thirty minutes.”

“How many calories do you burn if you’re working out while having sex?” Jackson countered.

Derek shrugged.

Jackson’s devilish smirk lit up his face. “Wanna find out?”

“How would that even work?” Derek asked.

“69 during push ups, blow jobs for sit ups, fucking for chin ups, stuff like that,” Stiles offered. “I like the sound of it, especially if it means I get to fuck a sweaty alpha.”

Derek narrowed his glare at the boy. “Gross.”

Stiles leant forward and pressed a kiss to Derek’ cheeks and whispered, “Please?”

“You want me to put all the effort in?” Derek muttered.

“No, we’ll have a competition: who can last longer, you or Jackson?” Stiles glanced over at the two boys that lingered in the doorway. “That is if you two are in.”

“Fuck yes,” Isaac replied before he could stop himself.

Jackson didn’t have to answer; his devilish smirk said it all.

“Der?” Stiles purred, leaning in closer and teasing Derek’s earlobe with his lips.

“Okay, I’m in,” Derek agreed.

He wound his arm around Stiles’ waist, hoisted him off the counter and carried him into the hallway.

“How’s this going to work?” Derek asked.

“I was thinking that we’d start with Isaac and I on the floor, faces fucked as you do push ups. We’ll see which of you lasts longer.”

“Alright,” Jackson agreed, unzipping his pants. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it into the lounge room.

Derek – already shirtless – unfastened his jeans too.

“Are we really doing this right here?” Stiles asked as he and Isaac laid down across the worn down floorboards.

“What? Erica and Boyd are in their room,” Jackson pointed out. “And I don’t think you’re coming out any time soon; it’s their Netflix and chill day.”

“You’re all lazy slobs,” Derek muttered.

Stiles shot him a dirty glare and warned, “If you don’t shut up then I won’t top you.”

Derek silenced himself. He dropped to the floor and braced himself against the boards, glaring at Jackson as their competitive personalities took over. He tensed the muscles of his bare torso and pushed himself up off the ground, balancing his weight on his open palms.

Stiles smirked at the sight of the bulge that pressed against Derek’s boxers. He slid his fingers under the elastic band and freed Derek’s rigid length. He stripped the man’s clothes down to his knees, leaving him exposed. The man’s cock bobbed before him, hard and eager for his touch.

“Ready?” Derek asked, staring down Jackson.

“Only if you are, old man,” the teenager snarked.

“Watch your mouth,” Derek growled warningly.

Stiles rolled his eyes and ran his tongue up Derek’s impressive length before lapping at the head, making the man gasp and growl.

“Oh, fuck,” Derek gasped.

“You’re not going to last,” Jackson teased.

Stiles ignored them. He wrapped his hand around the base of Derek’s cock and sucked at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, sinking his mouth down to his fist. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length, listening to Derek moan and purr.

The man’s hands were already trembling as he badly wanted to fall to his knees and fuck the boy’s face. But, no, he had a point to make: he was the alpha and he was not going to be beaten by Jackson of all people.

Stiles rested his head back against the floor and waited for Derek to start moving.

“Ready,” Derek grunted. “Go.”

The two began to move. They pushed themselves up on their firm arms and, with every movement, their dicks slid in and out of the boys’ mouths.

Stiles couldn’t help but moan as Derek’s rigid length slid into his throat.

Beads of precome dribbled from the head of Derek’s cock and across Stiles’ tongue.

Derek and Jackson were very soon panting and moaning, the sensory overload too much for them. Derek wanted so bad to sit back and fuck the boy’s face; the slow pace was killing him. But he kept his senses in check: kept his back straight and his breathing even as he moved.

Small beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. Defined glistening gems of precipitation rolled over his shoulder blades and down the curves of his firm biceps. He was soaked and Stiles could smell it, every single drop—bitter, primitive and alluring.

As he pulled back, Stiles ran his tongue around the head of the man’s cock, teasing him. He lapped at the head, his breath rolling over his slick length and eliciting a broken cry from the man. He relinquished his grip on the base of Derek’s cock and let him sink his length into the boy’s mouth, all the way to the hilt

“Oh fuck,” Jackson grunted, falling to his knees as he came with the head of his cock on Isaac’s parted lips, semen spurting out directly into the boy’s mouth.

Derek caved. He sat back on his heels and thrust his dick into Stiles’ mouth.

The boy purred, the vibrations tipping Derek over the edge.

He hit his climax and came down the boy’s throat.

Stiles slowly dragged his lips back up Derek’s cock and swallowed his thick, warm semen. He sat back, licking his lips as he looked up at the man.

“Point one to Derek,” Stiles gasped.

“What’s next?” Jackson growled, a hint of irritation in his voice. He always was a sore loser.

“Isaac, run upstairs and grab the lube,” Stiles instructed. “You two, cool down stretches and then you’re going to have to get yourselves ready because when you’re ready you’re going to have to fuck yourselves onto us while doing chin ups.”

“That’s it?” Jackson whined. “What happened to the rest of it?”

“Another day,” Stiles promised. “It’s a thirty minute workout. You’ve already done ten minutes worth and if you don’t make it through the next twenty then you get a punishment round.”

Jackson sat upright, his interests peaked. “Punishment round?”

“You’re a sadist,” Derek muttered.

“To be determined,” Stiles replied.

“By who?” Jackson asked.

“I think it’s Erica’s turn,” Stiles answered, watching Jackson’s expression waver between fear and excitement.

“You’re a sick man,” Derek scolded.

“Nah,” Jackson dismissed. “I just know how to have fun.”

Isaac returned, tossing Stiles the bottle of lube. Stiles pointed at the couch and instructed, “Up.”

Jackson and Derek obeyed, crawling up onto the couch cushions and jutting their hips out.

“Hands out,” Stiles ordered.

The two obeyed.

Stiles popped the lid of the lube open and spread the cool gel over their fingers.

Derek reached around behind himself and gently teased himself open, sliding his fingers inside his tight ass. He gasped at the sudden intrusion but slowly relaxed with hissing breaths.

Stiles cupped Derek’s ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them. He craned his neck and nipped at the man’s neck, latching his jaw around the pale skin and sucking hard enough that it would leave a mark. He drew back, pressing a tender kiss to the reddening flesh before trailing soft kisses across Derek’s shoulder blades.

“Does it feel good to play with yourself?” Stiles purred.

“I bet your dick would feel better,” Derek uttered.

“In good time, Der,” Stiles promised. “Spread your fingers and tease yourself open.”

Derek obeyed, letting out a savage cry as his back curved.

“Stiles!” Derek gasped the man’s name like a prayer.

The minutes were torturous, but finally Stiles gave them the go ahead. He stripped off his pants and unlocked his phone, setting a timer.

The two rose and eagerly made their way over to the doorframe. They nodded curtly at each other and grabbed a hold of the thick wooden frame. They hoisted themselves up.

Derek’s golden limbs swayed in and out of the room as muscular arms tensed and relaxed, as he tested his grip. He relaxed his arms and lowered his body, limbs swinging into the foyer.

Seams of muscles rippled beneath his golden skin as the black swirls of his tattoo moved hypnotically.

Stiles stepped forward, unfastening his pants and steadying Derek in his lap. Isaac did the same.

“This round should be simple,” Stiles explained. “If you want pleasure you have to work for it. We’ll keep you where you should be but it’s your job to move.”

Stiles teased Derek’s eager entrance with his erection and whispered, “When you’re ready.”

Derek began to sink down onto Stiles’ rigid cock. He took it slow, so deliciously – and torturously – slow.

Stiles set his hands on Derek’s hips and steadied him.

Derek let out soft moan as he took a moment to get used to Stiles’ penetrating length.

“Ready?”

Derek nodded. He tensed his muscles and hoisted himself up until only the head of Stiles’ cock was still inside of him, then sank down again with a broken cry. He repeated the action, a bit faster, settling into a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Stiles’ thick dick.

Stiles’ hips jerked up into Derek’s ass, making the man whimper helplessly with his thrusts.

Derek threw his head back and let out an animalistic cry, nails digging into the flesh of the wooden doorframe.

“Oh, fuck,” Derek gasped, groaning as he tensed his muscles and lifted himself up and down.

Beside them, Jackson was brutally fucking himself on Isaac’s thick cock.

Derek was tight and hot, and the way he squirmed on Stiles’ dick made him want to fuck Derek harder.

The man let out savage growls, words escaping him. His drawn out cries were muffled as he bit into his lip. He threw his head back, gasping for air.

He lost himself in the euphoria of Stiles’ rigid cock fucking him open. Derek’s ass trembled around the boy’s shaft, opening easily to the thick erection that penetrated him.

He struggled to hold onto the door frame and to fight the urge to just hold on and fuck himself rugged on Stiles. He held onto what little shred of control he had; he had to win this competition.

Stiles fucked him hard: a deep, fast pounding that pulsed through Derek’s body. His hard cock slid in and out of Derek’s greedy hole.

The man’s erection slapped against his abs, liberally dribbling precome across his firm muscles.

“Damn, Derek,” Stiles grunted, kneading at Derek’s ass cheeks. “Your ass feels too damn good.”

Stiles felt his stomach tense with the familiar sensation of a brewing orgasm.

“Fuck,” Derek growled. “How much longer?”

“Almost there,” Stiles assured him.

“I give up,” Jackson panted, wrapping his thighs around Isaac’s waist and dropping from the doorframe.

Isaac fucked him rugged until they both came.

Stiles’ phone chimed.

“Time’s up,” Stiles announced, sliding his arm around Derek’s waist and thrusting upwards into Derek’s ass. His hips slammed against Derek’s ass as he thrust into him at a brutally fast pace.

Derek moaned, dropping into Stiles’ hold.

Stiles didn’t give him reprieve: he picked up the pace, using his hands to pull Derek down over his cock as he thrusted up into his ass.

“St-Stiles,” Derek gasped, stammering over the boy’s name.

“I’m going to come in your ass,” Stiles whispered, pressing sloppy, open-mothed kissed to Derek’s neck. He could feel the man’s pulse on his lips, the vibrations of Derek’s cries rolling through him and straight into his dick. “I’m going to come in you and fill up your tight ass.”

Stiles’ pace stammered.

He buried his length inside of Derek’s ass and came.

Derek let out a savage moan, the sensation of Stiles’ thick semen spilling into his ass drove him mad.

Stiles rolled his hips a few times, exhausting his load before sliding out of Derek’s tight ass. He carried the man over to the couch and let him fall back against the cushions.

“Point two and victory to Derek,” Stiles announced.

Derek reached up for Stiles. The boy smirked and laid down on top of the alpha.

The man hummed and nuzzled his face into Stiles’ tousled hair.

“Next time you refuse to work out, I won’t complain if you pick that option,” Derek mumbled, low enough that only Stiles could hear him.

“Hey, Erica!” Jackson shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“What?” she replied, swinging the door open.

“I need to be punished,” Jackson said with more joy than he should have.

They could almost hear Erica roll her eyes. She growled and walked back into her room, shouting over her shoulder, “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
